


On Top Of The World

by RavenOfHope



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But also, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Wade Wilson, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics, Trope Thursday, it'll make sense I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: For once Peter was in civilian clothing even though he was wearing his suit underneath for emergencies and for warmth. Summer in New York still brought cold nights especially several hundred feet off the ground.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	On Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Spider-Man and Deadpool belong to their creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This week's trope: First Date

Peter breathed in the night air. So far above ground level as he was, perched on a ledge very near the top of the Empire State Building, even his enhanced hearing barely picked up the noise of the ever busy streets below.

For once Peter was in civilian clothing even though he was wearing his suit underneath for emergencies and for warmth. Summer in New York still brought cold nights especially several hundred feet off the ground.

“I’m pretty sure, we could get arrested for this,” a voice suddenly sounded from behind him. If Peter hadn’t been able to pick the familiar footsteps up as they’d drawn near, he might’ve startled and fallen off his perch. As it was, he just turned away from perusing the city lights with a slight smile.

“Well, if I remember correctly, it was your idea,” he countered flippantly as he climbed down onto the platform in one fluid motion. Wade chuckled as he set his heavy backpack down. “I suppose that’s true, but just so you know, I will deny any knowledge of such an idea if we get caught,” the (sometimes ex-) mercenary replied.

“We won’t get caught.” Peter had shut off the security features and looped the camera feed. He shook his head in exasperation and frowned when he noticed that while Wade was wearing normal clothes, he still had gloves and his mask on. “I thought you said no masks tonight,” he pointed out walking closer.

Wade stilled as he was setting packed up food onto the blankets Peter had brought and already placed there. “I thought… baby boy, I actually want you to be able to eat the food.” Peter’s frown deepened and he crouched down on the blanket next to the man he was steadily falling more in love with.

“I told you before that your scars don’t bother me.” He slowly reached up cupping Wade’s face between his hands. “May I?”, he asked softly moving his fingers to the edge of the mask. When Wade nodded, a barely there motion, Peter eased the material up and off Wade’s face mindful of how sensitive his skin was.

Wade’s hazel eyes showed apprehension, so Peter smiled at him reassuringly. “There you are, handsome. Now I can actually see you on our first date.” The other man sputtered in surprise though Peter didn’t know from which part of the statement.

“First date? Baby boy, we must’ve had hundreds of dates,” Wade protested but Peter just shook his head, smile still on his face. “Chimichangas from the street corner after patrol do not count as dates, Wade,” he said decisively trying not to laugh when Wade not-pouted (because he would never admit to pouting) at him.

Peter watched as the older man tried to come up with other occasions that might’ve been dates. He moved his fingers to smooth out the furrow between Wade’s brows. “Don’t think so hard, you’ll hurt yourself,” he quipped laughing when Wade shoved him with an indignant “Hey!”.

“Just accept that this is our first real date. I mean it can’t get much better than this.” In the wake of Peter’s words and his disarming smile, Wade just made agreeing noises (his brain seemed to have suddenly forgotten how words work) and went back to unpacking the food. Peter went to help him and several minutes later, they had their small picnic set up.

They talked while eating the sandwiches Wade had prepared sharing funny or ridiculous stories from their mundane and super-/antihero lives. At one point, Wade tried to feed Peter one of the sandwiches like the cheesy sod he pretended not to be, but it didn’t work out because they were both laughing too hard.

After they finished eating, they cuddled up together with Peter’s back against Wade’s chest sitting contently in the v between his legs. Wade was running his hands through Peter’s hair making the vigilante near boneless in contentment. “Pete?”, the other man addressed him suddenly after they sat in companionable silence for a while.

Peter pried his eyes open and hummed to show that he was listening. “If this is our first date does that mean I don’t get to kiss you?” The question caught Peter off guard, and he tilted his head back to look at Wade. His expression was serious, but Peter could see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Usually you wouldn’t get to,” he admitted trying to keep his tone even to not give the game away.

Peter loved how expressive Wade was when not wearing his mask because he didn’t need to control his facial features when he was wearing it. Before too much disappointment could take over his boyfriend’s face, Peter leaned up, his smile on the edge of teasing. “For such a brilliant first date however, I can make an exception,” he said softly, their lips scant inches apart.

Instantly Wade’s expression went from disappointed to a happy smile before he closed the distance between their lips. The first contact was soft and chaste, Peter’s head was tilted a bit awkwardly so he couldn’t lean in properly. He pulled back just enough to turn around now straddling Wade’s thighs and leaning in again.

They exchanged a deep, languid kiss basking in the closeness. With lives like they had, they barely had the time or opportunity to spend time together like this. Hence this being their first official date despite months of actually being in a relationship. As they slowly pulled apart, Peter leaned his forehead against Wade’s savouring the moment.

“I love you, Wade,” he whispered in the small space between them. They hadn’t said it yet, but Peter was sure of his feelings. He could hear Wade’s breath hitch before a nervous chuckle escaped the older man. “Ah, are you sure, Peter? It’s only our first date after all. Your gorgeous self can’t already be so smitten by my charming personality, understandable as that would be.”

Wade leaned back to bring some space between them, but he couldn’t go very far with Peter still situated on his lap. The younger man just huffed in fond exasperation entirely used to Wade’s antics when he was feeling nervous. He refused to feel hurt by it because he knew Wade didn’t mean it that way.

“Wade!” Peter raised his voice a bit to cut through the babbling. “Wade,” he repeated a little softer when he had the other man’s attention. “I’m sure of my feelings for you. I love you, Wade Wilson. I know it’s not always going to be easy, but I believe in us. I don’t care if you can’t say it back ye-.”

“No!” Wade surged forward almost knocking their heads together in his haste to gather Peter against him. “I can say it back, Peter. I love you, too. I do, so much, and I can’t believe that you would want someone as damaged and hideous as me. I-”

Peter cut him off by seizing Wade’s lips in another kiss. “You’re not hideous,” he said steadfastly, his fingers ghosting along the ridge of a scar in a soft caress. “You’re a warrior and a survivor, and I love you exactly the way you are.” They met in another kiss, this one soft and caring as if to reaffirm the new step in their relationship.

They both had demons and incredibly busy lives even at the point they overlapped. Still, Peter knew that this was only the beginning of what they could have together. It wouldn’t be easy, but then nothing worth having ever is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
